Unrequited Love
by draketodeath
Summary: AU. Unrequited love hurts like hell. Buah pahit dari mencintai seseorang yang belum mencintaimu balik. Mind to RnR?


**Unrequited Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do not have Axis Powers Hetalia since my name isn't Hidekaz Himaruya and I do not get any profit by wrote this shit.

* * *

_Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa selai kacang seperti cinta tak berbalas — Charlie Brown, Peanuts _

_

* * *

_Hidup.

Mudah diucapkan, sayang beribu sayang susahnya seperti orang ngeden tiga hari nggak keluar-keluar. Menderita, senang, sedih, malu, marah, tertekan, gelisah dicampur aduk menjadi satu basis kata bernama **hidup **.

Kata orang, hidup belum sempurna komposisinya jika hanya terisi oleh rutinitas berjuang bertahan melawan kerasnya kehidupan. Harus ada satu penyeimbang paling penting dalam tatanan rumit kosmos ini, sesuatu yang sering digambarkan oleh para pujangga _desperate _sebagai hal yang absurd; menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Hal paling absurd yang bahkan seorang jenius bernama Nikola Tesla tidak bisa menjabarkannya di tempelan angka-angka rumitnya.

Sama halnya dengan matematika, si ibu dari ilmu pengetahuan, cinta juga adalah seorang ibu. Seorang ibu yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi; atau dewa, sebutan dari gamer asosial seluruh dunia. Ibu dari ibu para kehidupan, emosi, dan kelangsungan kehidupan organisme di muka bumi.

Kata orang lagi, di cinta kita belajar mengorbankan sesuatu untuk sang terkasih. Rela membeli ini itu untuk pacar padahal belum tentu nanti ia menemanimu hingga akhir hayat bahkan bunuh diri karena kekasihnya mati. Memang kau pikir bisa ketemu dia di alam sana heh? Terdengar menggelikan tetapi itulah cinta, pembaca. Menggelikan, _yet _membuatmu ketagihan hingga mati. Membuatmu buta mata serta hilang akal. Kata lainnya sedang terkena penyakit gila nomor 4: orang paling gila adalah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta!

Selain komplikasi perasaan ekstasi di hati jika menenggaknya berlebihan (imajinasi manusia lebih berbahaya dari bom atom bung) cinta juga menyimpan kesakitan untuk penikmatnya. Penyakit yang paling parah selain diputus pujaan hati: _unrequited love_. Cinta tak berbalas.

Hal yang sedang dirasakan seorang Alfred Jones.

* * *

Dentingan bel gereja bertautan diiringi teriakan bahagia orang-orang. Sang mempelai wanita tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian rapi. Mempelai pria juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja senyumannya tidak selebar mempelai wanita.

Terpaksakah?

Dan di salah satu penonton berbahagia, ada satu orang berwajah murung.

Alfred. Orang itu Alfred.

Tanpa memedulikan langit berwarna abu serta acara yang belum selesai, ia berlari. _Masa bodoh_, begitu pikirnya.

Dia tak dapat mempercayainya. Mempercayainya serasa adalah dosa terbesar yang tak akan terampuni selama seribu tahun.

Ya, matanya pastilah bermasalah. Ya, kacamatanya pasti berkabut saat itu, atau tergores, atau rusak, atau entahlah. Terlalu banyak spekulasi serta dugaan khayalan yang dipaksakan menjadi kenyataan.

Ya—tidak, itulah kenyataan Jones. Dia bukan seperti_mu_. Dia berbeda. Ia lurus, kau mencong kesana kemari. Dunia kalian benar-benar berbeda dan sekarang ia harus menelan buah pahit hasil dari mencintai seseorang yang belum tentu mencintainya balik.

_Ia merasa jijik._ Dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan dunianya, dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan,

dengan perasaan yang telah ia berikan cuma-cuma untuknya.

Entah berapa menit ia habiskan berlari. Kepalanya terlalu sulit untuk diajak kompromi sekarang. Gumpalan darah disana sangat membantu mengacaukan pikirannya. Kakinya lelah dan beruntung ia telah sampai di gerbang rumah kecil bergaya eropa di ujung jalan, tempatnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir bernanung.

_Serta menghabiskan malam sepi meratapi nasib_.

Tuhan terkadang tidak adil,

dan akan terus begitu.

Ia butuh_ mandi. _

Sekarang.

* * *

**Bacotan Author: **Pendek. Banget. Btw ini udah complete. Saya buntu di lanjutannya. Awalnya mau masukin flashback disini, tapi... bingung #plak. Pokoknya begitulah. Kalau pembaca mau saya buat sekuelnya :D Kalau yang nggak ngerti, maaf *sujud-sujud* Dan kenapa saya buat Al menderita disini? Karena saya kurang suka kalau Artie terus yang dijadikan korban kesadisan author FFn #shot.

Oh and sorry my fella, I deleted two of my humour stories 'cause I think I can't continue it. PutinP sekarang akan memfokuskan diri dalam drabble-drabble pendek dan one-shot. Multiple chapter akan dipertimbangkan jika ada yang mau jadi partner saya :D


End file.
